Compassion for a Stranger
by Captain Sarah
Summary: Just read and review. You'll be happy, I swear.
1. Compassion for a Stranger: Chapter One

Authoress: Alright, it has been a while since I updated, but I basically re-did this only story of mine and fixed it up. There should hopefully be three or four chapters here, so enjoy! I do not own InuYasha, duh, but Ryoko is copywritten to me, know that and beware!

xxx

**Compassion for a Stranger**

The evening air drifted calmly throughout the vast plains of the Western Lands. The colorful leaves of the forest danced, rubbing against one another in a light, rhythmic hum.

The Lord of this realm sat leaning against a tree, branches overhead shadowing his features from the brilliant setting sun above. A small, toad-like creature scurried about the campsite trying to build and maintain the tiny flame that sat, surrounded by chopped wood pieces, in the middle of the chosen resting area.

Amber optics followed the servant Youkai, a soft, masculine voice asking, "Jaken, where is Rin?" Seconds before the stuttering frog could answer, as if on cue, the eight-year-old form of Rin dashed into view, a frightened look plastered to her usually gleeful complexion.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she began worriedly, "Rin saw a group of Demons while picking flowers for you." A pretty bouquet was gripped tightly in the child's grasp, her knuckles white as snow.

"And?"

"They almost got Rin, but a lady helped Rin and now they are hurting her, Sesshoumaru-sama. She helped Rin, now you go help, too!" the little girl demanded of her master, giving him a firm look and a stomp of her little foot. She knew it was extremely disrespectful and disobedient to talk that way towards the Great Lord, but the little girl was willing to take that risk.

"How dare you order the Lord of the Western Lands to save your stupid friend! Those Demons should have gotten you instead of the woman who helped you," the servant squawked after getting over a momentary shock. It's your fault she's in trouble anyway. If they had caught you, then you'd finally be out of my hair and-"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru's glaring gaze turned to the green creature.

"Ye-yes, my Lord?"

"Watch Rin and await my return…"

With those simply spoken words, the Inu left his two companions, Jaken gaping and Rin beaming, as he vanished into the trees surrounding their well-hidden resting place.

A shrill cry greeted the Youkai's pointed, elf-like ears as he sauntered through the thick forest. A female's cry. Although still, quite leisurely, Sesshoumaru quickened his pace. Amber eyes found the matching gaze of that woman as he lurked behind a large oak, drawing the Tokijin, his sacred sword, in order to attack. The gold-tinted glance passed his way once more as the Lord caught sight of the nine-tailed female who had been Rin's savior, though the tree's thick bark hid him from view.

Staggering, the woman rose to her feet. A blow, from what seemed to be the group's leader, brought her to her knees; sharp claws digging into the bark of the tree supporting her. She didn't try to meet his gaze again. Although, staring at the brown-haired girl, the Inu Youkai's golden optics glinted beneath the moonlight as a vision came to him from long ago…

_Beaten and bloodied, the Dog Lord laid in a pool of red liquid, his usually animated gaze going dull and void. A rustle from the brush brought his weak senses to life. At first, Sesshoumaru only saw nine, light brown tails emerge from the forest around him. _

Cocking a slim brow, he watched as the form of a young female approached, looking as if she had barely reached puberty, the child's face tilted downwards, eyes cast to the ground. Looking up with a golden gaze that matched his, the girl's voice emitted a gasp of surprise, not fear.

Did she not recognize him? The Lord of the very lands she lived and walked upon? Could it be that he was not known in all regions of his territory? Apparently not.

"You are hurt…" she whispered.

"Obviously," he stated bluntly.

The female seemed a bit taken aback, a hurt look pressed firmly into golden eyes, and then she left him alone once more. Sesshoumaru sighed, a rare emotion of guilt creeping up on him. Another noise caught his attention and the nine-tailed child reappeared, standing proudly before the wounded Inu Youkai.

"_Let me help you." _

Another sigh escaped from him as the golden optics belonging to the silver-haired male closed peacefully. Gentle, cool fingers brushed across the gushing stump that had once been the Lord's right arm. Gritting his teeth tightly, Sesshoumaru would not allow himself to even wince as a flare of pain exploded in his shoulder.

The female had used some sharp object to even out the misshapen cut he had received from his half breed brother, InuYasha. Opening his eyes, he studied her hands, hands that moved so diligently and with great experience in the art of healing.

A bright, orange flower rested on the forest floor by her leg, a thick substance oozing from it. A salve perhaps. Sesshoumaru's delicate senses easily picked up a citrus-smelling fragrance, which the plant was releasing into the atmosphere.

"This may sting a bit," the demon-child warned. Rhythmically she rubbed the salve on his wound, the nutrients in it immediately working on stopping the blood that was still flowing freely. He smirked, an eyelid opening lazily to catch the signs of a retreating blush from the girl as she continued to spread the lotion all over the rest of his shoulder and upper chest.

"I added some extra over here j-just in case, Lord," the female stuttered, lowering her glance back to the injury at hand. "Hn," was all he cared to reply. The stinging sensation increased, but the blood flow finally began to cease and with it, the pain.

Turning a bit, the Youkai girl found bandages and began to dress his shoulder, a tedious process. Once finished, she stood and moved away from the Lord, her stoic expression holding an almost haunting tone. The Great Lord of the Western Lands stood , keeping his composure still and regulated.

His emotionless gaze cast down upon the female, seeing as he now towered a good four feet higher than she. A slight nod was all the thanks he allowed the child, though sooner or later another token would weigh down on his mind. He was now in debt to a little, nine-tailed demon-child. Go figure.

Gold-flecked irises watched the patient disappear into the lush trees surrounding the secretive area. With a small smile, the girl whispered a simple phrase, "Good-bye, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." But when the male turned, the girl with the pretty face and nine tails, was gone.

xxx


	2. Compassion for a Stranger: Chapter Two

Authoress: I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, please remember to review!

xxx

Another miserable groan brought the Lord out of his silent reverie. The woman was still being brutally beaten, the men now ripping the clothes from her body. How idiotic they were for not noticing his presence. Even their prisoner had sensed him, he realized, when one of the female's brows arched and every few moments a straying glance was flicked his way. She had obviously been unsure of his presence beforehand.

With a smirk, the platinum-haired male stepped forward, the sunset's light shining down upon his revered and prideful figure, causing his features to remain shadowed. Gold-flecked irises narrowed as the small smile which had been tugging at Sesshoumaru's soft lips disappeared instantly. The band of Demons stopped what they were doing and looked up, quizzical expressions on all of their faces.

"Who the hell are you!?" the group's leader asked, a fistful of the girl's brown hair grasped firmly in between clawed fingertips.

It seemed the Great Lord had been correct in his assumptions those many years ago when he had first met the younger version of the currently imprisoned Demoness…not everyone who resided in his territory knew who he was at first glance.

"You are scum. I do not give out my name to scum," the Inu Youkai replied bluntly. "Although you'll be recalling who I am shortly." A promise he would indeed fulfill.

Growls emitted from the rebels opposite Sesshoumaru, but he just stared on, the only emotions portrayed on his basically stoic features being boredom and a slight interest in the female hostage. Words were spoken, words of hatred and meager threats. Were they truly that stupid or were they simply unable to sense his power?

"Girl, are you injured badly?" he asked the brunette, ignoring the other males. The only answer he got was a short nod and more hissed warnings. "How dare you treat us like that, you bastard!?" one Demon shouted, eyes aflame. Leaping forth in blind anger, the fool attacked the Great Lord.

And fell.

In a matter of seconds the Tokijin had been unsheathed. It now sat point-down at Sesshoumaru's side, the only signs that it had actually been used being the traces of smeared blood on the weapon's blade and a decapitated skull which rested at the Youkai's feet. "Would anyone else care to join him in Death?" the silver-haired Demon questioned, slim brow cocked in inquiry.

He recognized the fear in their eyes, knowing that now they understood just whom they were up against. The promise had been fulfilled. One of them squealed, another shrieked, and soon they had begun running. But Sesshoumaru was a man who always finished what he started. The sword lashed out once again. As the fresh blood dripped from it's tip, four more heads rolled.

The prisoner didn't flinch. She barely even moved. And that's when she fell to her knees, eyes fluttering in exhaustion, though soon going blank and then finally closing. Those cold, amber eyes flicked to the unconscious female and the Inu moved to pick her up in his arms. 'What a hassle,' he thought in displeasure. 'She'll dirty my robes with her blood.'

The Great Lord of the Western Lands left the area as quietly as he had come, although this time carrying a woman.

xxx


	3. Compassion for a Stranger: Chapter Three

Authoress: Once again, I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, please remember to review!

xxx

"Jaken-sama, what's taking Sesshoumaru-sama so long…?" the eight-year-old figure of Rin asked as she perched upon a large boulder, a creased forehead maturing those childish features.

"How am I supposed to know, wench? I know as little as you do. Feh, it disgusts me to even think you and I have something in common. Even something as petty as this!" the green toad grumbled under his breath as tiny fingers nervously tugged at onyx robes.

The sun had just begun to set when the Great Lord ran off to rescue Rin's savior, but now stars scattered across the evening sky. The unusual thing about Sesshoumaru's behavior was the fact that he actually agreed to the child's demands.

Even if he had refused to do as the little girl had ordered, she would have forgiven him anyway. Jaken's brooding was interrupted by a long shadow that cast over the fire and darkened any light which embraced the small campsite.

He was back.

The Ruler of the Western Lands watched with stoic features as Rin jumped up and darted to his side, curious about the woman in his arms. Sesshoumaru bent down and set the female on the ground, leaving the eight-year-old to tend to her wounds.

The Inu Youkai seated himself beneath a large oak with his head against the bark. He closed his eyes for a few moments, tempted to drift off into a dormant state. Opening amber eyes that glinted every time the moonlight crossed them, the Lord arched a brow at the sight of the nine-tailed Demoness resting under the tree opposite him.

Gold-flecked irises slowly opened and a groan escaped the woman's throat, a clawed hand reaching up to gently grasp her skull. A headache, perhaps? Most likely. Coughing into her other palm, Rin looked up from the flickering flames of the fire and darted to the Youkai's side, a smile tugging at the ends of her mouth.

"Hi-hi! How're you feeling?" she beamed gleefully, peering closely at her savior.

"Did you save me from those Demons…?" the injured female questioned, an astonished hint to her tone.

"Of course not. Rin couldn't do such a thing! It was Sesshoumaru-sama that saved you."

Those emotionless orbs widened.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" the girl breathed, gaze flicking up instantly to fall upon the stoic features of the Lord sitting across from her. Those dark, piercing eyes narrowing viciously as she said coldly, "Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands."

A small, toad-like creature stepped into the Demoness's line of vision, causing her to lean back in surprise, a brow cocked curiously. "How dare you use such a tone when speaking about my Lord! You should be bowing down and begging him not to take any offense, you disrespectful wench. He was the one who decided to save you, after all!"

"So he _did_ save me, eh? I guess I _wasn't_ dreaming when I saw him appear out of no where. How typical of a _Lord_. Feh. It's been awhile, Sesshoumaru."

"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru, you ungrateful-" Clawed fingertips pushed Jaken out of the way in irritation.

The Inu Youkai stirred then, fixing his glance upon the crescent moon that hung like a blade in the starry sky. His beauty was almost breathtaking as he sat so still, the light breeze blowing wisps of silver out behind him. He was like a stunning figure-head who seemed so much like a marble statue. A statue that couldn't be scratched, no matter how hard someone tried to damage it.

Golden eyes flicked to the other Demon, watching her before asking, "What is your name?"

It was quite an off-topic question, but what did he care? In this case, _he_ was running the show, _he_ was the boss, so _he_ got to ask the questions. A sigh parted the woman's full lips as she looked to the ground, feeling three pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Ryoko."

The word floated off her tongue very melodiously, her voice graceful in a way unknown to most common Demons/people. It almost sounded seductive in a way. But this Demoness was full-blooded, and what was less appealing than a stuttering Youkai?

"And you are a Neko Youkai, correct?"

The silence was awkward. Rin sat at Ryoko's side, glancing from Sesshoumaru to the woman, her chocolate eyes moving back and forth every few seconds. Jaken was frozen in place against the large, rock supporting him, yellow-slitted orbs watching his master as he tried to ignore female Youkai and her audacity.

"Yes," came the reply.

The Lord nodded solemnly, making a mental note of that. As he diverted an emotionless gaze back to the moon, the Demoness sighed deeply before turning to Rin, determined to pretend that the male didn't exist at the moment. It was weird, meeting the only person she had ever helped in her entire life again. But worst of all, she felt degraded by the fact that he had been forced to rescue her.

How embarrassing. But hadn't she helped him once before. Realizing this bit of information, Ryoko decided to view his aid as a debt now repaid.

"Please don't get mad at Sesshoumaru-sama, Ryoko-chan," the eight-year-old child began, leaning in closer and whispering the rest, "He might be cold at first, but he's the best thing that ever happened to Rin…" Did this child truly believe that he wouldn't be able to hear her?

A warm smile from the woman followed Rin's worried statement. What a cute thing she was! But what was she doing traveling with the only Inu Youkai famous for his hatred of the ningen race? A Human _child_, no doubt! How odd. It seemed that even a little girl could soften the Great Lord's ice-cold heart.

Ryoko shrugged nonchalantly. She didn't know the Dog and wouldn't have the chance to because as soon as her wounds were fully healed, the Neko would disappear without a trace like she had done many years ago when she and the Lord had first met. Her fingertips combed through chestnut tresses as the Demoness watched Rin admire her nine tails waver about boredly.

It seemed as if each one had a mind of it's own. They were soft to the touch and smooth under the little girl's fingers as she reached out to stroke one. The woman didn't mind; it was the least she could do for the child who had informed Sesshoumaru of her situation and convinced him to come after her. So basically, Ryoko owed Rin her life.

"I believe you, little one, don't worry…" the nine-tailed female cooed gently as the dark-haired mortal yawned, pulling herself closer to her savior. The feline sighed contently and pulled Rin onto a soft bed made from her tails.

The heavens were black as gravity began to pull on Ryoko's eyelids, though she refused to acquiesce to sleep's persistent tugging. Those glowing, amber irises glanced towards Sesshoumaru, his gaze still firm and unwavering as he looked up at the moon. Jaken, too, was fast asleep against, low growl-like snores emitting from him with each inhaled breath.

The Great Lord glanced to the Neko and then down at Rin, his face remaining blank. And then the two full-blooded Demons were staring at each other.

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru said suddenly, catching the female off guard.

"Thank you?" she asked, trying to mask her confusion. "For what?"

"For saving Rin."

Ryoko could have said more, but was there really anything else to be said? Nodding in reply, the woman leaned back against her support, wrapping her slightly-tanned arms around the dormant child that snuggled deeply into her lap.

The day had gone by way too fast. It felt like only moments ago that she had emerged from that village with blood-stained claws and a mind to kill anything that got in her way. Only moments ago that she had trespassed on that Demon group's territory to save a little girl. Only moments ago that they had decided to beat her to near death. And now? Now she was cuddling a ningen, readying for bed, and keeping the Great Lord of the Western Lands and his two companions company.

Trying to keep her eyes from closing, the Demoness finally gave in to the rest she craved, a crescent moon hanging in a star-scattered background the last thing she saw.

xxx


End file.
